Kings And Queens
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Hermione is transported into Narnia, during Prince Caspian. She has to help find peace, and find out why she's there. Is she stuck there for good?
1. Chapter 1

Own Nothing.

One.

* * *

They were walking down a trail, Hermione a few steps behind Caspian, looking at all the beauty around. "It's just like Grandmother said." She whispered, just loud enough for Caspian to turn around.

"Your Grandmother, she's been here before, yes?" He asked, letting her walk beside him.

"I would believe so, how else would she be able to know all of this. It's amazing to see what she had saw." Hermione smiled, blushing as he intensely stared at her.

Caspian head snapped at a noise, he pulled out his sword, as he saw a boy about his age jump off of the higher ground, aiming for the minotaur. Caspian's and the boy's swords met, as the others gathered around them.

"Peter!" Hermione heard the older girl shout, and a rush filled Hermione's body. She reached for her wand, but remember that is was destroyed. She gasped, reaching out her hand to grab Caspian away, she felt a pulse of magic in her veins the swords bounced off of each other, sending both men backwards. "Peter!" The girl shouted again, as his family rushed to his side.

"That was you, wasn't it?" Caspian asked, as she kneeled by his side. She nodded, checking to see if he had any injuries.

She stood up, helping Caspian, she turned to the four standing across from them. "Who gave you the right to just go an attack others like that? What the minotaurs not up to your standards or something." Her voice was cold that even Caspian stood in shock.

"I am King Peter, these are my siblings. Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy."

"I don't care if you're the Queen of England herself. That was wrong." Hermione crossed her arms.

Caspian pulled at her elbow. "They are Kings and Queens of old." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione shrugged, not really sure when he was getting at.

"Are you from England?" The one called Lucy asked.

"Yea, just out side of London." Hermione stopped, staring into Lucy's eyes. "Are you Lucy the Valiant?"

"Yes, Peter is the Magnificent, Susan the Gentle, and Edmund the Just." Lucy replied.

Hermione turned to Caspian and nodded. "Okay I know them now. My grandmother told me stories of them, the White Witch."

"Yes, so I think you owe my brother an apology." Susan stated, her voice just as icy as Hermione's was.

"No. King Peter, should have realized that this isn't the same Narnia. Nothing is the same. So while I'm concerned with preparing for battle with the troops here, you're sniffling along because someone doesn't say 'I'm sorry'." Hermione turned back to Caspian and the others. "Can we carry on now? The Telemarines are going to be upon us and we need place to base out operations."

"Yes Ma'am." Caspian smiled, and they carried on forward, with the Pensives following behind. Hermione walked in silence, not even looking when Caspian or the badger pointed a new wonder out to her. Caspian can feel the angry flow in her, he grabbed her hand. "It's going to be okay."

"You expected them to be older?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"Yes. Now I don't know what to do now." He replied, squeezing her hand. He remember when they had met. Hermione had woken up in the woods, the same that he blew the horn in. She found him, saying that the horn had called to her. She found them in the tree that he was in, with the dwarf and the badger. She didn't know where she was, just that she had to find the one who blew the horn.

"We keep walking Caspian, we keep moving forward, because there's no turning back now." Hermione whispered, squeezing his hand, before letting it go.

"But how far can we go? With just a band of Narnians, and six teenagers?" He asked, turning to her.

"Now you're getting doubtful. When we feel like we've gone a long ways, we're half was there." Hermione smiled, nudging him on the shoulder. "Now, Prince Caspian, tell me a story."

"I've told you many a story Miss Hermione, how about one from your world?" He smiled at her, knowing that everyone was listening to them now.

Hermione thought for a moment and then laughed. "When I was eleven, I thought I could handle a full grown mountain troll by myself."

"There's no trolls in London." Susan shouted from a few feet behind them. The caravan seemed to stop then, and wait for what was to happen next.

"It wasn't it London, it was Scotland. I'm afraid that you and I are not in the same timeline."

"Where you from then?" Asked Edmund.

"1998." Hermione replied, before turning back to Caspian. "Okay, the whole school knew about the troll, but was told not to go near it. But I knew I had to, to prove my worth."

"Your worth?" Asked the Badger.

"To Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. At the time we weren't friends, they more or less thought I was a know-it-all. But I had led the troll to the girls bathroom, but then it went bad."

"What Happened?' Lucy asked, Hermione turned to see her face, she was sincere about knowing.

"Well Ron and Harry came to my rescue, Harry some how got onto his back, and stuck a stick up his nose. Trolls hate that. We defeated him, when the professors came to help. We held him off until they could dispose of him."

"I found it highly unlikely." Susan stated.

"And I found it unlikely that you were the gentle one." Hermione turned around and sneered.

"Stop, Hermione. Remember there should be no fighting between friends, only enemies." Caspian whispered, grabbing her arm, dragging her away towards the front of the caravan.

"She started it." Hermione whispered.

"And I ended it." Caspian smiled. "But you enjoy this kind of bickering?"

"Maybe." Hermione smiled as they broke into a clearing. It looked like a giant pyramid in the middle of a valley. "Wow." Hermione, in shocked, cover her mouth.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Asked the Centaur.

"Yes." Hermione nodded, her hand fell to her side. "It saddens me though that this is to be our battlefield.

"I agree." Lucy stated, at their side now.

* * *

They walked up to the pyramid, the Centaurs all lines up. The four siblings stood ahead of Caspian and Hermione. The four walked in sync down the slope and into the pyramid, Hermione and Caspian looked at each other and then followed. They stood in a weapons forge, all kinds of weapons were being made. "Wow." Hermione whispered, looking around.

"It isn't much, but it's what we have." Caspian stated, as the Kings and Queens of old looked around.

"I wish that we were this organized and efficient with our war." Hermione whispered, as she watched a Faun make a sword.

It seemed like silence fell around her, she sighed, turning to see the four looking at her, Caspian appeared at her side. "This war will be different." Caspian stated.

"There's nothing different about a war, they're all the same. It just matters who lost the most men." Hermione stated, walking further back into the pyramid.


	2. Chapter 2

Own Nothing.

Two.

* * *

"What we need to do is attack while we still have the element of surprise." Peter argued, he wanted to attack the castle.

"We should stay here and wait for them!" Caspian shouted.

"You act like there's only two ways. Die there, or die here." Lucy replied, everyone turning to look at her, sitting upon the stone table.

"If we wait here, we could hold them out, but they could starve us to death." Edmund responded.

"I agree." Hermione walked forward, standing between Caspian and Lucy. "With Queen Lucy." She turned to Caspian. "Caspian if you go to face your Uncle on his turf, your emotions will get the best of you. And you will go after him. I don't doubt it."

"I will not." He argued.

"Yes you will, Caspian, emotions are great for when your king. But not in a war. After all, war is a man's sport." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"It is not." Peter shouted.

"Really, So if Queen Lucy was High Queen, she would just find a war to fight in, so she can prove who has the better army? Queen Lucy would find another way. Peter you're not thinking of the Narnians, none of you are. You're thinking like a human."

"And what's wrong with that?" Susan asked, her voice rising.

"Humans are greedy, selfish people." Hermione looked around. "Do you honestly thing that the Telemarines just came over here for fun? They came to Narnia because they wanted more land, they called the Narnians savages, and yet you want to tell me that they'll just take your surprise attack lying down?"

Hermione turned to face Caspian. "Caspian, I trust you and I will loyally follow you where you need me, but not through this. Your Uncle is now King, do you not honestly believe that he will not have all of his Lord's men at the castle and here waiting for us? They have more men and if one of their men dies, they can be replaced. But the Narnians can't. Don't let the Narnians fall into just legends and fairy tales for our decedents because for a brief period this seems plausible."

"What do you know of war? We've fought through one lifetime, and now again. What do you know?" Peter asked her, his voice harsh, filled with hatred.

Hermione whipped around, eyes glaring at him. "I've been in wars, King Peter. I have been on the losing side of genocide's. I have fought through a holocaust of torment. I have been a prisoner of war, I have been tortured. And I have been killed." Her eyes softened. "And that is why I am here. To live, and help others not to make the same mistakes the side of good did when we fought a great evil. Thousands were killed because it was supposed to be just a simple battle. It wasn't." Hermione turned and walked out of the room. As she passed, Lucy and Caspian noticed tears.

"I still think we should do it." Peter stated, Edmund and Susan nodded.

Caspian stood in silence, knowing that he had been out voted. "I still believe that we can not win this war without Aslan." Lucy stated in return. "We can never win with out him."

"Aslan isn't here Lu, we have to do this." Peter said.

"Then I will wait here, with Hermione, for your return." Lucy whispered, as the war meeting came to an end.

* * *

Caspian found Hermione sitting of the rock ledges outside. He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand in reassurance. "This is going to end badly." Hermione stated, her hair blowing into her face.

Caspian stared at her, her curly brown hair and her chocolate colored eyes always shocked him in a way. She stood at five feet and three inched. Her face sprinkled with freckles from this journey alone. She was dressed in a red gown with chain mail that the fauns made for her. She carried no weapons, because she secretly held magic. He smiled as she turned to face him, her chocolate colored eyes were sad, as if she knew that there was going to be death.

"It'll be okay. We'll all come back safely." He whispered.

"Don't go. Please Caspian, I know that you want this to end, but I do fear what you will do once you reach the castle."

"Do you really fear for me? Or do you just fear me Hermione?" He asked, letting go of her hand.

"I fear what the war will do to you, even if we're not fully there yet. I fear that after this, you will get desperate, that you will feel lost." A tear fell from her eye.

"How can I show you that it won't end like that?" He pleaded. Ever since Hermione had came to him, he had felt a longing to be by her side. He felt that something, anything would take her away, back to her world. He knew that she secretly feared that she had died in her world, because that last thing she said to have remember was someone shot at her, then she woke up in the woods.

"Don't go." She whispered, grabbing his hand, squeezing it. "Don't leave."

"I can't, Hermione. I just can't." He whispered.

"Then I fear for you." Hermione dropped his hand and stood up to go back inside.

He stood up after her, following. "Hermione, listen if the Kings and Queens of old go, I must to. I have to go into battle with them."

Hermione turned quickly and he bumped into her. "And what? You don't have to go, Queen Lucy is staying and it isn't because she's young. She' staying because she knows it's wrong. We can't do anything without Aslan."

"That is what Lucy said." He whispered. "But I still have to go."

"To what prove to them? Prove to them what Caspian?' Hermione shouted, and Caspian was pretty sure that everyone could hear them now. "Caspian a Wise King stays in protest to battle when he knows its wrong. A Cowardly King goes to kill his family. What are you?" Hermione left him, turning to walk into the How.


	3. Chapter 3

Own Nothing

Three.

* * *

Hermione and Lucy stood at the entrance to the How, knowing that the troops will be returning soon. They held each other's hand, squeezing it when one of them feels scared or worried. "Queen Lucy," Hermione began.

"Please call me Lucy, we're all friends here." The younger girl stated.

Hermione nodded, agreeing with her. "Lucy, I fear that this battle had not ended well for us. I can feel it."

Lucy turned her face up to look Hermione in the eyes, her voice soft for the Narnians walking around them. "You're a witch aren't you? But different from the White Witch."

Hermione nodded, "I have dedicated most of my life to protecting others Lucy, I mean no harm to you or anyone else here on our side."

"I know."

Hermione sighed, looking back up to see the barren valley, no one coming yet. "My Grandmother told me stories about you and your siblings. In them King Peter doesn't seem as rude an arrogant, and Queen Susan doesn't seem like a prude, if you don't mind me saying."

Lucy shrugged, "Stories always add glamour, to hide the hideous parts."

"But you and King Edmund are dead on though. You two were my favorite." Hermione smiled at Lucy. "I have a great uncle named Edmund to, he died just last year. I miss him, he was a glorious man."

Their conversation was cut short when the sound of the troops coming. They gave one more squeeze, before dropping their hands. Lucy gasped at how small the numbers were coming back then leaving. She looked up at Hermione as Hermione wiped away a tear. They could hear King Peter and Prince caspian arguing over something and in a blink, the swords were out and clashing at each other.

"No." Both Hermione and Lucy whispered together. Lucy looked up at Hermione, hoping she could stop them. Hermione through up her arm, her hand out stretch, she could feel magic flow, blasting the two young man a few feet apart form each other. "Stop it the both of you!" Hermione yelled, running up to them.

"It was a stupid and thoughtless idea all around." She yelled at them both, turning first to King Peter. "You! This is not your Narnia, we do not have the same numbers. And you wasted good men, women and creatures for your cause. You knew that our numbers were limited, but you did it anyway and looked at what it cost us?"

She turned to Caspian, "And you! I told you that by going to the castle you will go after your Uncle. You could've stayed, you could've save the men whose lives were lost saving yours. Think next time. You are going to be their king! You can't go taking risks like that! If the other kids on the playground want to jump off the high end of the jungle gym, should you? No!"

"What?" Caspian asked, not getting the last part.

"I get it, don't follow others into battle you know you're going to lose." King Peter replied.

"Hurrah for you, we have an understanding." Hermione voice dripped sarcasm. "Men, you're worth nothing but blood shed and the lost of friends and family. Because that's all you do, is start wars and kill." Hermione rubbed her face with her hands, she could hear Lucy gasp.

She looked up to see Lucy running pass her to the centaur who was holding the dwarf who had became her friend. He gave him to Edmund who set him on the ground for Lucy to use her cardinal. Hermione watched as the dwarf lay there as she let a drop of it fall into his mouth. "See? Death and Bloodshed." She covered her face as tears began to fell. She felt Caspian put a hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off. She heard him walk away, into the How.

Hermione wiped away her tears as the dwarf came to, and gave a smile before turning back to the How, walking into apologize to Caspian. She could hear voice, but knew everyone else was outside, she leaned against the wall, listening to the chanting and knew something bad was happening. She could hear Caspian's voice, his confusion. Then ice ran up her spine when she heard a woman's voice and knew she had to get the Kings and Queens of old.

Hermione ran back out, but they were already coming back in. She grabbed King Peter's hand and lead him to the Stone Table room, the others followed. she stopped and pointed, the voice was louder and she watched as the siblings eyes grew wide with few. "Help him." Hermione pleaded and Peter nodded seeing the worry in her eyes. They rushed in, her following after.

Everything happened so fast for her, nothing made sense. She watch Caspian, wanting to help him but she felt helpless. She heard a shattering sound and looked up sharply at Edmund with his sword raised. He destroyed the White Witch's trick.

"You're a witch?" She heard someone shout, she blinked, shaking her head to focus.

"What?" She asked, looking at King Peter.

"Are you a witch?" He asked again.

"Yes," She said, seeing his anger flare. "But I am nothing like the White Witch. My whole life is dedicated to helping others!"

"How do we know that? How could we ever trust you?" He shouted back.

"First off, you never even begun to trust me because I fought at everything that went against Caspian. And second I was killed back home because I was fighting in my own war, against our own evil who wanted to destroy everyone and everything. So yea I'm nothing like her!" Hermione shouted, tears falling down her face.

"Are you why we weren't doing good at the castle? Did you curse us?" He shouted.

"First off you did horribly because even though the army is organized, their leaders are not. Fix that and then maybe we can win this war!" Hermione shouted.

King Peter just stared, angry, but could say nothing against her, he just left, his brother and Susan following. Lucy was still outside helping others. She turned to Caspian, not knowing what he would do. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I almost gave into the White Witch." He looked up at her, "What about you?"

"I apparently lost the trust of the Kings and Queens of old." She shrugged, walking closer to him, they sat down on the steps of the stone table.

"Did you ever have it?" He asked, squeezing her hand.

"I think that with King Peter, you have to be on his side all of the time, and the other side rather it be yours or someone else's is the wrong side to be on."

"And you're on my side?" He asked, smiley weakly at her.

"We need to stick together, we're the odd balls out, you know?" Hermione smiled back, leaning against his shoulder. "If we don't then this wont get easier."

"Maybe when this is over we can live in peace." he laughed silently. "Not have to worry about people coming to kill us."

"Sure, but we should focus on the people trying to kill us now first." She laughed to. "Win first, live in peace after."

"Sounds like a good plan." He whispered, eyelids falling, relaxing against her.

"You'll make a great king you know?" She whispered back.

"I don't think I'm ready for it. It doesn't seem real right now."

"That's exactly why you'll be perfect. Besides Aslan will protect you, if we just keep believing in him."

"Will you stay with me?" He asked, shocking her a little, he felt her jump at his side. "As my advisor, maybe my champion, and my friend."

Hermione looked up into his eyes, knowing he wanted to add more to that list but his traditions he held back. "I will remain by your side as long as Aslan allows it." She stood up, "come on you need to rest and I should see if I can be any help to Queen Lucy."

He stood up next to her, half a foot taller then her. He smiled, leaning down and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you Hermione for being on my side."

"And not King Peter's?"

"And no one else's." He led them out of the room with the stone table and then they split. Him to rest and her to be at Lucy's side. She hoped that this war would end soon and that Aslan would come to their aid.


	4. Chapter 4

Own Nothing.

four.

* * *

"I think I know way to buy us some time. My uncle is bound by the laws of this country, as a King. He must face a challenage." Caspian stated, standing up. He was sitting by Hermione and his professor on the steps into the room.

"You're not thinking about challenging him, are you?" Hermione asked, staring at him.

"No, but High King Peter can take him. This duel can give us some time to get Queen Lucy out of here to find Aslan." He looked determined.

"All right, we'll send a massager, someone to explain the terms." Peter announced.

"I will go." Edmund stated, his hand on his sword. "I will read him the terms."

Hermione stood up, stepping forward. "So will I."

"Absolutly not." Peter and Caspian agreed.

"You've done enough damage." Peter growled.

"As far as I know Hihg King, I haven't done a damn thing." She stepped closer, walking pass Caspian. "You may not like me, and that's okay. But get use to the idea that I'm here to help Narnia, and anyway possible that Aslan will allow. And do not think that you can stop me."

"I do believe it's in your best interest Hermione, if you don't go." Capsian whispered, grasping her hand.

Hermione turned to him and smiled. "My grandmother told me beautiful, wonderous stories of this place, of her true home and there's no way I'm letting your uncle destroy it." She squeezed his hand.

"I agree to let her go." Lucy announced, from her corner. "Maybe she can see something we can not."

"I agree as well. I will let Hermione go with us." Edmund replied, looking at her.

Hermione scouffed. "There was no letting me go about it. I was going to go rather you said so or not. I'm not one of your subjects you can order around."

"No, but as you said before, you will follow me. Which makes you mine." Caspian's voice hurt like a thorn. He looked down at her. "I can very well order you to stay and like you promised you will follow that order."

Hermione sighed, looking up at him "I promise to be good. I won't cause a fight. I'll stay right behind King Edmund the whole time. Like a good girl." She pleaded.

He sighed, knowing that he was defeated and bowed his head. He brought it back up to look her in the eye. "You swear on Aslan's mane that you will behave and remain with King Edmund the whole time."

"Yes Caspian, I do know how to follow instructions." She smiled, squeezing his hand before turning to the others. "So what are the terms?"

* * *

A centuar, a faun, King Edmund and Hermione walked arcoss the field to the enemy's tent. Carrying peace offeries so that they woulnd't be attacked. They soon stood inside the tent, Hermione staying behind Edmund like she had promised.

She watched and waited while Edmund read out the terms and request, she looked aorund at the Lords. They were watching her more then Edmund, as if curious as to why she was there. "So you want me to fight a boy?" Asked the king.

"The High King, my brother Peter. He will fight you." Edmund replied.

"And you girl, did they kidnap you and brought you into this madness?" The King asked.

"No Sir, I volunteer. Nothing warms a woman's heart then a revolution amongst family. Tell me Sir, while you are sitting about gloating about a battle that you haven't even won. Aren't you the least bit worried that with Aslan on our side if there's a slight chance that you will lose."

He jumped up, slamming his hands onto the table. "How dare you speak to your King like that!" He shouted.

"You're not my King. I'm the loyal subject of King Caspian X. Not some man with delluded dreams of being the rightful king." Hermione smiled, feeling the anxoity coming from the others in her group. "If you're afriad to fight High King Peter, then the Narnians would be glad to accept your humble defeat. I'm sure we can find a nice, secluded place for you and your family."

"Insolent little child. Come forth and I will show you the wrath of your king!" He shouted at her.

Edmund pulled out his sword, pointed at the king. The others cirlced around her. "I'm sorry, I would, but I have strict orders to stay behind King Edmund at all costs." She smirked, winking at him.

"You know the terms, midday tomorrow. Be there and ready to fight." Edmund announced, backing out, pushing the others out before him. He sheathed his sword only when he was out of ear shot. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"Getting under his skin." Hermione replied.

"What happened to behaving?" Edmund looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"I did what I swore to. I stayed behind you at all times." She shrugged. "It's not like I ran around their tent in bare skin, did I?"

Edmund shook his head, laughing lightly. Witch or no, she was a fun person to be around.

* * *

Midday the next day and Lucy was being strapped to the horse. "Let me come with you." Hermione pleaded. "What use am I here when I could very well keep you alive on your mission."

"I was going to ask, but since you did. Alright. Susan wanted to go, but she is needed in battle. " Lucy helped pull Hermione on top of the horse, behind her. "Make sure you hold on tight."

"No problem." Hermione smiled.

They were about to go off when they stopped at Caspian's voice. "Wait. Hermione, what are you doing?" He held the reigns away from Lucy to keep them form going.

"I'm going to help Lucy. What else am I to do?" Hermione asked.

"Stand by my side, in battle." He pleaded. "So I won't make stupid mistakes."

Hermione could feel Lucy trying to hide the giggle. "Listen, Caspian we need to make sure that she gets to Aslan. Then I will come to you in battle." Her fingers held his chin, keeping him looking at her. "I will be back before you know it. After all, I am your loyal subject. Just don't get yourself killed." She winked at him while Lucy stole back the reigns and they were off.

"So what going on?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked back, the wind blowing their hair. They galloped into the woods, faster and further away from their base of operation.

"Between the two of you." Lucy stated.

"He asked me to stay with him, as his champion, advisor." Hermione shrugged against Lucy.

"I think he want's to be more." Lucy giggled.

"I know." Hermione whispered back. "So do I." Hermioen sat up straight, noticing the horses around them, trying to corner them. Their riders had arrows pointed at them. "I think they found us. Stop." Lucy stopped the horse and Hermione jumped off. "Go on without me. I will keep them from you."

"Aslan be with you Hermione." Lucy squeezed her hand.

"And with you Queen Lucy. Good luck." She let go of Lucy's hand and slapped the horse's backside, sending them off. She turned to the soldiers circling around her, Hermione smirked, feeling the magic spread through her arms to her hands. She cast the first spell, sending two of the soldeirs to the ground, stunned and frozen stiff. She whirled around and began casting the spells. She was through half of the soldiers when she heard this horrid screech. The horses all balked and ran off into the woods, far away.

The soldiers scrambled to their feet and ran after their horses, shouting about horrible beasts. Hermione, confused, turned around and was shocked. "Buckbeak?"


	5. Chapter 5

Own Nothing.

Five.

* * *

The great Hippogryph landed and all around him were trendils, the horses built with skeletons. Only those who had witness death could see them, and in Narnia, that meant everyone. Hermione stared in awe as one by one of them landed.

She heard another horse coming towards them, she heard it reared back, freaking out about the creatures in front of her. She turned around and saw Caspian climb off his horse, hand on his hilt. "These are creatures from my world." She walked over and grabbed his hand, bringing him over. "This is Buckbeak. He's a hippogryph. You need to bow." She demonstrated.

"You want me to bow?" He asked her, looking between her and the giant bird.

"It's like when you bow while entering a new dance, or a bow to a partner in a duel. He is a very noble breed. When you bow and he bows back, you have his total trust."

"And what about the others?"

"Only those who have seen death can see them. I don't know how any of them came here. But if they would like, we could use them in the battle. They could be of help to us." She turned to the closest ones. "Would you care to do that? Will you fight for us?"

The horse turned to his herd and as if they had some discussion, he nodded his head. "Thank you." She turned back to Caspian. "Your turn, give Buckbeak a good bow. And then we can fly into battle."

"A bow?" He turned to the creature and bowed. "Like this?" He looked up to see the creature cock his head at him, confused.

"Caspian." Hermione pulled him back up, and held his face with her hands. "You need to stop questioning yourself. You're going to be King. You need to show honor in your steps. Be someone who isn't afraid to show others respect, such as Buckbeak. Trust me." Her eyes showed her admiration for him and he sighed.

He stepped closer to the creature and gave a gracious bow, he looked up to see Buckbeak bowing in her return. "May we approach?" Hermione asked, walking up to Buckbeak. The creature lowered himself for them to get on, Hermione up in front and Caspian behind her.

Hermione looked around at the Trendils and smiled. "Off to the battlefield!" And they all took off.

* * *

Peter and the King were in their three minute break and they looked up at the sky when they saw the shadows. A giant bird like creature landed on the ground and other horrid looking creatures around it. Peter stood up, seeing Caspian helping Hermione off of the giant bird creature.

They walked up to Peter and stood by his side. "Well if it isn't Caspian loyal subject." The king sneered.

"She is my champion, and she has brought with her an army of other world creatures." Caspian announced.

The king laughed, "Your champion? Boy you're not even king."

"Well you're not much one either, where's your champion?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms, smirking.

"Why you little wench!" He shouted, standing up, sword ready. Peter stood up, and swords were clashing again. While the dual was going on, Hermione kept looking to the forest, hoping to see some sign of Lucy and Aslan. Nothing.

Hermione caught a glimpse of the battle as it ended, she watched as one of the king's men stuck Queen Susan's arrow into the king. She watched as they shouted for the battle to began. She looked towards Caspian and he nodded and she set forth to climb onto of Buckbeak. Her herd set into the sky, waiting for the commands.

* * *

It wasn't long when Hermione, flying on top of Buckbeak noticed the trees moving. And she felt a wave of relief flow into her. It was Queen Lucy, she has come to save them.


	6. Chapter 6

Own Nothing.

Six.

* * *

Hermione helped the others along, leading the Tammerians to the river. Her herd of creatures flew up ahead, scaring the men as they ran for their lives. She circled around, looking for others, knowing that the Narnians had everything covered. She flew on Buckbeak, the wind blowing in her head.

She looked down to see a man still in the battlefield, he was walking towards the river, where his fellow men were. She motioned for Buckbeak to land, she climbed off and held out her hand, the war over. It was high time for kindness.

The man looked up and snarled, he took out his sword and begun to swing at her. "Witch! The king would have won if it weren't for you!" He cut her on the arm and across her stomach, though the one on her arm was much worse.

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "You could've lived a good life, King Caspian would never do the things that your king did. But as an act of violence, I must defend myself." She brought out her wand and cast a spell, stunning him. She knew that he was close to death anyway. She whispered another one to comfort him as he took his last breaths.

Sighing, she really hope to keep the death count low, but it was just like another of war, people die. She climbed up onto Buckbeak again and they flew back towards the river and to Caspian.

She saw them, the Narnians helping the soldiers out of the water, taking their weapons. She saw the kings and queens of old and Caspian. And she saw Aslan. Buckbeak landed and Hermione groaned, holding onto her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. She heard Caspian shouting for her as she fell off of Buckbeak.

He caught her in his arms and saw her bleeding. He ran her over the Lucy and set her before the small queen. "You have to save her." He pleaded.

"But Caspian, she's a witch." Susan stated, but stopped at Aslan's stare.

"Then she's my witch." He turned to Aslan. "Please, help me save her. She helped us win the war. Without her, so many more people and Narnians would be lost."

"I doubt that." Peter whispered.

"Why do you wish to save her so much?" Aslan asked,

"She is my champion, my friend. And Aslan, she has already left her world. Please let her live in mine."

"Very well." Aslan leaned down and breathed life into Hermione, Lucy then bent down and let one drop from her cordial fall into her mouth. Hermione's chest began to move regularly and her eyes opened up. She stared into Lucy's.

"Grandmother?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"No, Hermione, it's me. Lucy."

"Yea, Lucy. Okay." Hermione sat up, leaning against Caspian, looking around. "Did we win."

"Yes, with your help." Caspian whispered, squeezing her hand.

Hermione nodded, looking up at the giant lion in front of her. "Aslan?" Hermione sat up right, leaning forward. "My grandmother told me stories of Aslan. Even had a moral painted on my nursery wall of him. She never let forget him. You're Aslan aren't you?"

The lion nodded, "And you are Hermione Granger, witch and the Gryffindor Princess."

Hermione groaned, leaning back into Caspian. "I never liked that name. Princess. as if."

"But you are." Aslan stated, standing on his all fours, from sitting for so long. "You are the decedent of the Kings and Queens of old, or do you not realize?"

Hermione's eyes widen, her hand shot up to her mouth. She stared at Queen Lucy and then the others. "Oh, my god."


	7. Chapter 7

Own Nothing.

Seven.

* * *

Hermione walked down the stairs of hte castle, her hair clean, and the curls falling down her back. She was dressed in a red and gold silk dress. She smiled when she saw Lucy and Edmund and walked voer to them. "How are you today?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"Good and how are you Princess?" Edmund asked, smirking. Calling her Princess has made her fell uncomfortable.

"I'm going to clock you one Edmund if you keep calling that. It's just Hermione." She sighed, knowing that this was a battle she could not win. She followed them to the gathering, where their siblings and King Caspian X waited.

Hermione stood next to Caspian, clutching onto his hand, squeezing it every now and then to give him strength. She watched as the first volunteer to go to the new world, a slight pain in her heart, that she couldn't go home with them. She let a tear fall as mother and child and the general walked in between the trees.

"How do we know that it is safe?" She heard a man from the crowd asked. She turned to looked at Queen Lucy's face, her whole world spinning around the fact that she was about to leave.

"We will go." Peter announced, and everyone watched as the younger siblings stood in shock. "You two will return, but we must leave, our time here is done." He explained.

Hermione watched as they came over to say good bye, Lucy hugging her dwarf friend. They stepped away, before Hermione grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her into a hug. "When you grow up, Queen Lucy. You will find the most wonderful man, and you will the most beautiful children. " She whispered into Lucy's ear.

Pulling back, Hermione looked Lucy in the eyes. " And they will grow up, the wars won, both of them under our belts as victories. And your youngest daughter will have a child of her own. And you tell her stories of the Kings and Queens of the golden age, just as you did with your children. But when they've all forgotten, or grew to old. Your youngest grandchild will not. Tell her about Aslan, paint a moral of him on her wall."

Hermione wiped away tears, smiling up at Lucy as it begun to sink into her head. "And when I go off to fight in a war against the greatest evil our world as ever seen, it will only be you and me. Your children and theirs have moved away. Your siblings have died of natural causes, of old age. It'll just be us." She was whispering everything to her, so the others couldn't hear.

"When I go Grandmother, I will fight with the beauty of Aslan in mind. I will be in the front line like the rest of our family has been. But I will be killed Grandmother, so when I stop writing you, when you don't hear from me, every single day, like you have for the past seven years. I'm here, I'm in Narnia and you can rest, knowing that I am safe. And I have someone to love, to care about." She hugged Lucy one more time, this time the young Queen was crying.

Hermione stepped away and hugged Edmund. "You were always my favorite Uncle Edmund. But don't fight Uncle Peter when he goes off to war. He'll come back alive, but he will be changed. Have him marry before hand, because he won't love afterwards." She kissed him on the cheek.

She stepped over to Susan and Peter. "I want you to know. You will have great lives, believe me. Susan, the first british girl to go to college in America, and Peter will go off to war. You both survive the war. The Allies win, Germany on both accounts will be stopped. So don't Fret."

"But how do you know?" Peter asked, as Hermione stepped back.

"I'm your future." Hermione went to stand next to Caspian, his arm around her. She hid her face in his shirt, crying slightly as the Kings and Queens disappeared between the trees, back into their own world.

"Do you wish to return?" She heard Aslan asked her.

Hermione looked at him, tears falling down her face. She wiped them and smiled. "I cry because I will miss them. But this..." She hugged Caspian. "This is my home now. With King Caspian."

Aslan gave a lion like smile and nodded. "Very well, if you wish to stay by his side, then so be." His brown eyes glowed with love. "Princess Hermione of Gryffindor and King Caspian the X, you shall bring in the new age of Narnia."

And he walked off the platform, for no one else wanted to go. They wanted to make life with the Narnians work. Hermione and Caspian followed him off the platform and back into the castle, planning for the country's road to prosperity.

* * *

Two months later, the grand doors to the Great Hall opened. Men, women and Narnians lined up on either end of the aisle, all smiling as she walked down the aisle. She was dressed in a simple white gown, refusing to do anything grand, the money spent towards the ceremony could be spent elsewhere. Though not many agreed with her.

She made it up to the alter, there standing Caspian and Aslan. She smiled as he kissed her on the cheek. everyone around them sat as the ceremony began. The sun gleaming thought the windows behind Aslan, making him and the hall glow.

"We are gathered here today, not only for the matrimony of these two, but for the coronation of a new Queen to be by King Caspian's side. She is the descendent of Queen Lucy the Valiant, and just like her grandmother, Princess Hermione has a heart of a lion and the love for all creatures. Who here rejects this union?" It was silent as no one dared to disagree with the love the two actually had.

"Then I will begin. "

It seemed to happen so fast to her, her life flashing before her eyes, but within seconds, she was married to Caspian. And a crown was place upon her head. She blinked again and her and her new husband was sitting on thrones on either side of Aslan.

She took a deep breath, smiling as she looked at her husband, a new world to her. He was looking back at her, smiling, eyes filled with love.

"King Caspian, King of Narnia. Queen Hermione, Queen of Narnia, Princess of Gryffindor. They both turned forward as Aslan began talking again. "The new King and Queen of Narnia's new age." He smiled back at them, before starting the cheer.

"All hail King Caspian X! All hail Queen Hermione!"

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes, as she laughed and smiled at her new people, her new family. She turned back to Caspian, as he reach over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

* * *

Kings and Queens


End file.
